comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191226220826
Stan The Brawler (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/116913516/) vs magnamon (digimon) tier: high 1A / high outerversal name: stan, stan the brawler origin: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/116913516/ / roots go back to an imagined individual turned real gender: male classification: superhuman, fighter, higher-dimensional being, friend of swifty (another character like himself), defender of cheap wins (there were constant or long-lasting parodies of him easily beating swifty) powers and abliites stan persuasion (persuaded x to fight him by force fighting him / kicking him) green shards (using an extremely sharp giant shard and flings it at the opponent) spin + blue transforn, summons fire then enhances stats, turns blue and attacks quickly phasing (can phase through walls/ the fabric of space) speed boost (increases speed no matter what) telepathy spike-grab (can hold any tangible or intagible opponent even if that opponent is significanty more powerful than him or if not) crab form (transforms into a crab like monster, and has multiple different attacks, durability is also heavily increased), offense gets a rage boost and rage weakness as well palkia form (transforms into the pokemon palkia but retains stan's intelligence) primal palkia reversion (reverts into primal palkia but the transformation does not last long / 30 seconds max. however while in that form stan uses "primal spacial rend" and can disenegrate anything) second spirit summoning - can summon the second spirit ( a female goddess who is tremendously times more powerful than him and has the ability to vaporize any god-level or higher being, plus a load of other abilities) challenge calling - can speak challenge and if a challenger is present then it does nothing, and if there is no challenger then another one appears attack potenency: large galaxy level, higher with abilities speed: Relativistic+ (50%-100% SoL) (right under the speed of light), possibly higher, possibly lower lifting strength: 0 | infinite with telepathy striking strength: large galaxy level | higher with abilities durability: low universe level (weak to universe-level attacks which lead to his defeat why it's significantly lower than the other stats), but still powerful) stamina: immesurable unless completely destroyed intelligence: average | genius in combat equipment: none weaknesses: weak to universe-destruction attacks, persuasion does not always work, speed boost decreases his attack power, takes time to transform into blue form, loses other abilities depending which form he is in (though can also be a strength), primal reversion palkia form has 30 second time limit, however not exactly a weakness because if not completely destroyed he would turn back into palkia), other characters can escape his spin grab but this is extremely unlikely for any character under solar system level, phasing only last 5 seconds, crab monster's half rage weakness prevents stan from fighting smart, but he can revert at will and regain his smarts still a 25% weakness when reverting and a 50% weakness when in combat , does not have control over second spirit, challenge calling does nothing when already facing at least 1 opponent, stan's telepathy only works on objects and not other beings / characters / anything with a mind -- hax on (except character 2 cannot use death manipulation), blitz off, characters can leave, bfr on, location: large weatherless own (atompshere, yes, wheather: not windy) stan starts in base form, can use other forms, stan cannot call and is not with the second spirit stan image not drawn to scale, but the green color does represent him magnamon is in x form and has all x-antibody abilities stats equalized at tier high 1C (magnamon's consistent stats) -- magnamon wins by erasure resistance (counter palkia reversion disenegration), + spatial manipulation (counter spin grab and direct stan weakness) + healing (counter rage power) + fate manipulation (counter phasing). magnamon wins 10+/10 (1/2 leftover fate manipulation, and directly used an ability that was stands weakness although not another 10+ because stan had more weaknesses than most if not all characters)